Koneko no sumu le
by NiimuraYume
Summary: Aya had a dream... but was it really a dream? He doubts it when a certain redhead enters the flowershop, Nagi hot on his heels. This is Yaoi, Schu/Aya and Nagi/Omi!!


Koneko no sumu le  
  
Weiß Kreuz  
  
By White Angel  
  
Omi and Aya were working in the Koneko no sumu le that day.  
  
The heavy, sweet scent of flowers hung all around them.  
  
Usually Aya wouldn't mind but after what had happened the night before he felt like he was drowning.  
  
He couldn't breathe.  
  
Although flowers bring oxygen it seemed to him like they took it, forcing it out of his lungs.  
  
He wanted to run, wanted to hide. For the first time he didn't want to fight.  
  
He wanted to close the shop earlier.  
  
He prayed that his dream wouldn't come true.  
  
But how couldn't it?  
  
He knew his enemy.  
  
The one person he was afraid of.  
  
Not because he was stronger but because of the way he could play with him. Aya knew, when Schuldich did it right he wouldn't be able to resist.  
  
The bell to the shop rang and in walked the tall, red-haired German and the small kid from that group.  
  
Though the time of Weiß and Schwarz was over he still felt the urge to grab his katana, fight and defend himself.  
  
The trademark grin was plastered all over that handsome face, eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Nagi rush towards Omi, but he couldn't take his eyes off the telepath.  
  
/Did you miss me?/ the voice rang in his head even as those warm, strong lips touched his with bruising intensity, his hot, velvety tongue thrusting into his mouth as it had so often in his dreams.  
  
Until the previous night he had thought of those dreams as a fantasy but when the redhead had spoken, telling him he would come to the Koneko no sumu le he had understood that Schuldich had been himself all the time. And he had messed with his head.  
  
He was still being kissed, an arm around his waist, a hand buried in his hair, holding him in place. Aya tried to free himself but at the same time responded to that kiss, brushing his own tongue against the digit in his mouth. He moaned into the other's mouth, pressing himself against the heated body before him, wanting to melt into it.  
  
He should be fighting, should be getting away and killing Schuldich for doing that. But he couldn't make his body break free of that warm embrace, possessively holding him, but not in the least hurting him. Come to think about it the German was gentle, even gentler than he had been in his dreams- or were it their dreams? He was confused.  
  
/It were your dreams, Aya. I just came by for a few visits./  
  
Aya's eyes were snapping open. Had he read his mind all the time? Did he know everything?  
  
He rather felt than heard a chuckle from the chest beneath his hands. Schuldich let go of his lips, staring into his eyes with open affection.  
  
Aya was stunned.  
  
He had never seen so much emotion, so much honest feelings in the redhead's green eyes.  
  
"It was the truth, all those nights, koibito. I never lied to you about this." He said it out loud, a murmur against his cheek as he nuzzled his ear. "Ai shiteru" he whispered, burying his face in the crook of Aya's neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply the scent of the former Weiß member.  
  
Aya couldn't believe it. Schuldich, his former enemy, the member of Schwarz, loved him?  
  
He felt himself breathe hard, unable to control the emotions dwelling in him.  
  
A dry sob escaped his throat as he stared into space, arms holding him tighter, forcing his head to lean against that strong shoulder, holding him up for he was sure he would collapse if the other let go.  
  
He had never felt like that before, only Aya-can's awakening would have him washed over with relieve, so strong he had to smile, grin, even laugh out loud, but only a single tear of joy had forced it's way down his cheek. Now he was trembling. Seriously shaking, his throat was dry, he could barely breathe but he was happy.  
  
Only now could Aya - assassin, seeking for revenge - let go of his mask of cold emotionless Aya and be Ran again. Ran, the man. Ran, the boy. Ran, the person he once had been.  
  
He was Ran, the man who was in love with... "What's you're real name?"  
  
Schuldich laughed, caressing his hair, whispering a name that made Ran smile.  
  
He was happy.  
  
* * *  
  
Behind the counter Omi held Nagi in his arms as they watched Schuldich confront Aya.  
  
"Do you think they will make it?" he asked his younger lover.  
  
"Aa... as we have so long ago." Nagi gave Omi a peck on the cheek before leaning back, making himself comfortable against the older boy.  
  
"I'm happy the war is over." The blonde murmured into the mass of brown hair under his chin.  
  
"Me too. We don't have to hide anymore."  
  
"Hmm... Maybe we should close the shop, don't want anybody run in on us... and them." He nodded in the general direction of the two redheads, who were kissing passionately, completely oblivious to their surroundings.  
  
Nagi smiled smugly to himself as the door locked itself, the key turning of it's own accord.  
  
Nagi heard a soft, melodic laugh from above him and turned his head to look at Omi, a grin spread on his face.  
  
Those blue eyes were shining down at him with happiness, warmth directed at him.  
  
He loved those eyes as he loved the keeper of those beautiful orbs of innocence.  
  
He wished he could have kept his soul that innocent throughout his journey among darkness but it was not meant to be. Instead he had captured the heart of innocence itself, as Omi had captured his.  
  
He wanted to chain Omi to his heart, connect them forever.  
  
He was happy in his koi's arms.  
  
He was content.  
  
The End 


End file.
